Cadence (BFDI TF ARC)
Cadence Fudge is a character from the BFDI TF ARC. She normally turns into Cake in roleplays. Appearence Nemo’s Interpretation Her appearence consists of short blonde hair with pink strokes, white dress shirt, yellow jacket, yellow pleated skirt, long white socks, and pink sneakers. She also always has headphones, whether it is around her neck or on her ears. Actual Design Cadence‘s hair is longer and blonde (with yellow headband), if you look at the back of her hair, there is a pink streak. Her hair is shown to be all blonde because Jaybirdking85’s vectors show only the front and not the back at most part. Her skin is shown to be fair, and she has blue eyes. She has a bra size of 36B, and has an ample rear end. She is also shown to be fit. She wears pink lipstic, and pink eyeshadow in some artwork. (Note that the MS Paint Vectors dont show eyeshadow, unless nesscessary) She wears a pink-peach shirt with pink ruffles on the collar and sleeve, plus a heart pocket , a brown long skirt with pink frills, a pink apron with pink frills and hearts, complete with a pink buttoned pocket with a heart. She’ll be seen wearing a purse with her baking supplies that could not fit in her mini pockets. She also wears stockings, and slip on heels. She’ll be seen with Icing, frostin, and sprinkles in her shirt pocket, and the apron pocket will be filled with a knife, a set of cake stuff, and more. She’ll also have a pocket that she carries her make up and music stuff in. She also wears gloves for baking. Early Designs There are many colorless designs of Cadence, before the below info, since her design was just a head shot from the torso up, Cadence doesn’t really have a design before. She was depicted in girly clothes or stepford designs before her first offical early design. Cadence’s first ever (Colored) design was with Paula, It’s not shown online, but it is private. In the picture, she has pinkish blonde hair, with most of it tied up in a ponytail with the pink headband with bow on it. Her eyes are brown, her skin is tan, and her lips were a darker pink. She had a pink shirt with a light coral red collar and brown tie. She is also seen wearing pink hoop earrings, brown gloves, A brown apron with a darker brown grill and waistband bow (With Cake decal), and an ivory skirt. Her color scheme is based off of Cake from BFB, since she is going to turn into him. Cadence’s second design is shown to be an inverse of the first one. Candence has her cake decal removed, and her hair was brown. She had her headband changed to yellow, and her eyes changed color to a greenish one. Her skin was fair, and her dress color scheme has changed. Cadence’s third design, is shown to have blonde hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. It looks similar to her curren design, but a little more generic, there’s no pockets or extras to be seen. Cadence looks generic in this one. Personality Nemo’s Interpretation She is an avid music fan. She is born to pastry chefs, and has a French heritage. Her favorite childhood pasttime is make cakes with her mother in the family bakery in Boston. Actual Cadence is shown to be a kind hearted, and caring person. She is shown to love baking, and music. She loves cake, and is hard to get upset when broken up, especially after Loki broke up with her. Cadence has also moved on to Paula, her girlfriend. She is born to bakers, a long line of bakers. She is part French, But her family may be from other countries. Appearences *Camp BFB *Trapped in a Resort: An RC RP Category:Females Category:Females That Wear Skirts Category:BFDI TF ARC